dirty little secrets
by pipermclean14
Summary: when percy breaks up with annabeth a bunch of things go horribly wrong every body is caught with a secret and lie
1. Chapter 1

_The break up chapter 1 _

_ you guys enjoy leave reviews and tell me if you like my story thx for reading lol_

It was a nice sunny day warm and cozy Annabeth couldn't wait to see Percy and hear his voice.

Can't wait Annabeth exclaimed.

Just then she heard he phone ring and it was Percy. Hello she answered with a cheerful voice.

Percy said a few words and Annabeths smile faded away. She felt like screaming. WHAT YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME! I'm sorry Annabeth Percy said. I just can't go on any longer. Then he hung up.

Annabeth started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks why, why had Percy done this to her.

She then gathered all the pictures of her and Percy and burned them all. She thought why he did this did he find someone better than her did he just not like her from the start. She looked at the clock it was only six o'clock she marched right to Poseidon's cabin. She flung the door right open and yelled Percy's name but he wasn't there. Where could he be Annabeth Thought? She looked everywhere and she found him leaning against the tree with his hand. As she got closer she saw a girl it was Piper.

Why would piper be here and why was Percy flirting with her Annabeth thought she was so angry at Percy and Piper.

_Don't worry ill update it more hope you guys liked it and **please** review thx._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper was uncomfortably leaning her back against the tree holding her jacket in her arms while Percy's hand was right next to her ear.

She was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Why was her trying to ask her out did he forget about Annabeth she thought to herself?

Look Percy your sweet but I don't want to go out with you Piper said, and you're with Annabeth.

No I'm not said Percy.

Yes you are piper said.

No I broke up with her.

You what now?! You can't break up with Annabeth you too are perfect together Piper said trying to use charm speak (which didn't work at all).

Well I already broke up with her I want you and me to be together babe, said Percy.

Piper looked a little offended and said first of all don't call me babe and second of all I got to go.

She shoved Percy out of the way and left.

Annabeth was hiding behind a bush and she saw all of this. She choked back tears. Dose Percy really like Piper she asked herself. She followed Percy back to his cabin and watched him pick up his trident.

What do you want? Percy said.

Annabeth yelped, she totally forgot that he could see her off his trident reflection.

Annabeth took a deep breath and spoke, Percy why did you break up with me?

Percy looked at her straight in the eye and said because I don't like you.

Annabeth said ok, and then ran outside crying yelling I HATE MY LIFE, SCREW MY LIFE, SCREW IT.

She ran back and saw Piper with Jason holding hands having a great time she wanted to have that with Percy but, no beauty queen had to ruin it then she had an idea of revenge a way to get back at Piper.

She was going to kill Piper.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Annabeth couldn't keep it inside any more she had to get her anger out.

She had an evil look on her face as she was coming up with the plan to kill Piper.

A voice came from inside her head and it was saying that Piper is your friend and the other voice was saying no she isn't your friend. She was realizing that she had to pretend to be Piper friend so she can trick her into getting poisoned or something.

As she walked pass Piper and Jason. Piper saw her and said I'll be right back and left Jason there alone.

Annabeth wait up Piper said.

Annabeth really didn't want to talk especially her but she remembered, pretend to be friends.

Hi she said to Piper in the nicest tone she could use. Every time Annabeth saw her she wanted to throw up.

Piper felt really bad but she told Annabeth what happened. Percy's been acting strange I hate to say this to you but he asked me out today.

No kidding Annabeth said under her breath.

What? Piper asked.

Nothing, Annabeth said realizing she needs to be more careful of what she says.

I need to get back to my cabin Annabeth said.

Are you sure you don't want to talk about this Piper asked.

Yea I'm sure Annabeth said.

When she got home she opened her laptop and found a potion that will bring Percy back.

She whipped up two batches of the potion and went to find Percy.

She found Percy in his cabin with, with HER!

Percy's eyes closed but piper's eyes open and his lips were against her.

Piper saw Annabeth. Piper struggled to push Percy away and keep his tongue from getting in her mouth. She finally got it out but to late Jason was standing right at the door way with Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason's eyes widened. What are you doing Piper he yelled. I came too look for you and you were gone for quite a while and I got worried about you.

It's not what it looks like piper tried to explain.

Jason looked at Percy.

Percy looked at him. (It was a very quiet moment.)

Jason then tackled Percy pinning him to the floor and started to beat him up.

STOP! STOP! Annabeth and Piper yelled. But that didn't make them stop.

Percy then threw Jason off and kicked him right in his gut. Jason grabbed Percy's foot when he was about kick him again and pulled it making him fly to the other side. Jason then grabbed his wrist and was about to break his hand.

STOP! Piper screamed. Use your charm speak a voice said in her head. Stop she said these times using her charm speak and it worked it finally worked. Piper let out a sigh of relief and ran out the door to go to Aphrodite's cabin. She hoped there would be no one around to see her cry. She was so worried and confused. She felt bad for leaving Annabeth there alone with them.


End file.
